His Gratitude
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "Regardless of the fact that he wasn't the prime example of physical manhood with his delicate, and slender frame, his feminine features, and his height, he was still a man. Yet, Regulus wasn't sure what people would say – men weren't normally perusing a flower shop like he was now, even to buy flowers for women."


_**His Gratitude**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**A/N: Regulus/Gideon is a M&MWP. Please enjoy, and read and review.**_

Regulus wasn't the stereotypical male – he had a brain, didn't chase women around, wasn't immature, and he didn't have an undying, and single-minded devotion with Quidditch (though he loved Quidditch with a passion, he had other interests). In other words, he wasn't his brother or his gaggle of idiots – excusing only Remus as an intelligent person, worthy of acknowledgement.

Regardless of the fact that he wasn't the prime example of physical manhood with his delicate, and slender frame, his feminine features, and his height, he was still a man. Yet, Regulus wasn't sure what people would say – men weren't normally perusing a flower shop like he was now, even to buy flowers for women. Usually, in the aristocratic society he was born into, they were just ordered by owl, or were bought by an assistant – not the man himself, but Regulus didn't know what he needed, and he didn't want to explain to anyone why he was buying the flowers. That's why he was also breaking the society norms, by going to a Muggle flower shop.

(And besides, he was already bending the rules imposed on him, so why not bend them a little more – as long as it didn't snap under the pressure of what he kept doing – then he was still okay, right? Besides he was slowly learning the truth about his once stable world, and some of the rules, Regulus just wasn't going to follow anymore.)

He was nervous, and on edge about it, but he had to protect his right to secrecy. How was he supposed to deal with his shrieking mother, if she knew that he was buying flowers for a blood traitor, Gideon Prewett, much less for a man he was romantically involved with?

Regulus shook his thoughts for a moment – trying to ignore the creeping memory of their first encounter under a tree on the grounds from attacking his mind – to look at the flowers in the small, cheerful, jade colored flower shop. Where did he begin? He wanted to get flowers for Gideon to show his gratitude for dealing with himself. Gideon dealt with Regulus's need for secrecy of their affair, and the complications that came from that, as well as Regulus's personality. Regulus wasn't charismatic, and charming, but Gideon saw something in him, and stuck with him through the hoops Regulus had thrown in his way. It meant so much to him, especially since his own brother – his flesh and blood – had abandoned him.

So then what flower was going to work? Regulus couldn't even name the flowers in less than half the bouquets. Regulus saw tiny flowers, big flowers, tall flowers, short flowers, and all of these different flowers in all the possible shades of the rainbow. Regulus apparently showed his indecisiveness in his actions (definitely not his face though – Blacks were to remain stoic), because a plump, and friendly-looking Muggle woman appeared by Regulus's side.

"Do you need help, love? My name is Abigail." The older woman asked, and Regulus's mind popped up an image of the cliché, sweet, older grandmother with laugh lines on her face. She was definitely that type of person, but despite this fact, Regulus was wary around her. She was a Muggle, and he was a Death Eater, and although he was learning that the blood purity mania was just that – a mania - he was uncomfortable around her. He was a part of Death Eaters that killed Muggles just like her for being a Muggle.

"I was just contemplating what flower I need to get." Regulus shifted nervously as he stared into the now claustrophobic room.

"What meaning do you want to show?" The older, white haired female – Abigail – asked Regulus, as she gestured to the flower stuffed room.

"Gratitude," Regulus answered. His eyes kept moving from the flowers to the Muggle.

"Well, you may not be aware, but flowers carry their own meanings, and so we could use that to help you decide." She told him kindly, and lead Regulus to the front counter where she pulled out a big book, and sifted through it.

"I was aware, and that would be desirable. Usually though, the meaning of flowers can be debated." Regulus added. He was a "noble" in a backwards society – he knew about the "language of flowers." People had been using them for centuries, and while most people only remembered a few meanings the pureblood society of England still used the full language.

"True, so perhaps something that is more established in its meaning? Say, the rose?" The Muggle – Abigail, Regulus reminded himself – compromised.

"The meanings vary with the color, correct?" Regulus – while schooled in the meanings, tended to be slightly fuzzy when it came to colors (lucky he had a book at home about it).

"Yes, sir. A dark pink symbolizes gratitude. Just what you wanted." She smiled, and then came around the counter, and led him to the roses.

"And a rose in a general sense expresses love." Regulus spoke to himself.

"Yes, and if the person doesn't know what it means then it still has a meaning behind it." The woman agreed. She paused, and, then after a moment she spoke again. "Do you love this person?"

"Yes, I'm breaking so many rules for this love, but I've put that person through so much of his own trouble that I want to give my thanks in this small way. He means the world to me, and as I'm growing up, and realizing some things about my world, that are essentially flipping my world upside down, he is the only stable thing in my life. He's the only one with unconditional love for me." Regulus told the older woman, his eyes softening with the thought of the red headed man. Regulus stiffened though when he realized his pronoun choice.

"Then this is a great choice, let me wrap this up for you." She plucked a dozen dark pink roses – a deep blush color - and went back to the counter, and Regulus followed her once again. He picked out a white ribbon to tie the bouquet up, and Regulus made the decision to cut the thorns off – Gideon mentioned hating them.

"Thank you." Regulus told her as she handed him the bouquet. "How much do I owe you?" He asked, and mentally he began panicking. He had converted fifty Galleons to Muggle currency, but he wasn't sure what was what. What was the equivalent of a galleon, and what were all the names for the coins again?

"On the house, dear. Just bring a smile on his face." The lady smiled with an emotion Regulus wasn't used to – acceptance or sympathy maybe - but nonetheless, Regulus was ecstatic that he didn't have to look like a fool trying to pay with money he had never used in his life.

"Thank you." Regulus gratefully replied, before he started to head out of the store.

"You're welcome. Good day to you." Miss Abigail – it was nice to say her name, even if it was only in his head – waved to him, and Regulus in a bright mood waved back.

"And you as well," He called before opening the door, and exiting.

Who would have thought that a trip to a Muggle shop would have made him so happy? Regulus was still shocked that the Muggle had been so accepting of his homosexual romance. He had been lead to believe that Muggles were intolerant people – after all look at their history with witches? And yet, she treated him better, and was more accepting than most of the people he had ever met – despite his awkwardness around a Muggle, and the plight of trying to buy flowers.

(It shouldn't have been a big deal, and it wouldn't have been to others, but Regulus was nervous about new things, and he hated surprises, and he had staunch ideas about things, and a thousand other little excuses.)

Regulus walked through the streets of Muggle London and waited until he found the secluded little alley where no one looked at and he Apparated outside Gideon's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hello, dear." Gideon opened the door and greeted Regulus, who hid the flowers behind his back until he walked into the living room. "What do you have there?" Gideon remarked, seeing a flash of color and Regulus held out the flowers.

"I bought you flowers." Regulus's cheeks burned and Gideon's face lit up.

"Really? Thank you." Gideon captured Regulus's lips with his own and his tongue echoed its appreciation as well. Unfortunately after a few moments, Gideon pulled away and ended the very friendly display of appreciation. "What have you done?" He teased and Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanted to show my gratitude." He followed Gideon into the kitchen and watched the older man open the cabinet doors and sift through the various items stuffed in the cabinets.

"For putting up with you?" Gideon turned to Regulus smirking and winked as he placed the flowers in a vase.

"Exactly," Regulus agreed and Gideon stood up, walked over to his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around Regulus's waist.

"It's my pleasure." Gideon teased and Regulus kissed Gideon, ending with the redhead moaning. "Now let me show you my _gratitude_." He motioned for Regulus to follow him as he started heading down the corridor to their bedroom, with a spring in his step. A motion that Regulus knew exactly what it meant.

As Regulus walked down the corridor, his piercing gray eyes attached to sparkling blue eyes, he thought of how truly lucky he was. Regulus swore in that moment to cherish Gideon as he deserved and he was going to take advantage of the opportunity Gideon was providing him and start now more than ever before.


End file.
